Revenge
by Random Shortie
Summary: A girl fueled on revenge she meets unlikely characters and has a chance to jion them or die wih rage. Not good with summaries but the story's good.  some gore blood and some romance. XD OC
1. Chapter 1

Ok since all my friends were making Akatsuki story so I decided to make one myself hope you like the story. Oh and Disclaimer: I don't any Naruto character except for my OC. Enjoy!

One of the men ran into the ran into the room gasping and sweating crazily "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" The boss screamed behind his mask.

The grunt looked up at his boss" B-Boss you must hide….Hurry before GAAAAH"

Blood splatter all over the place as the grunts head spiraled over the desk onto the desk. The boss jumped out of the chair mouth gapping like a fish as he stared at the head on the desk. Before he could do anything else there was a soft voice singing "Non~ny, non~ny, non~ny I've come to steal your soul away. Non~ny, Non~ny, Non~ny hell is waiting for you to stay." a girl walked through the door covered in blood with her head bowed walking over to the boss with a scythe over her shoulder "What the demons want is what I give. So get ready to meet your new best friends."

When she stopped singing she looked up making tears roll down his face (with the mask on but you could hear him hyperventilating) "no it….it can't be… It's, it's"

The girl smiled and brought up her scythe "It's the Tensai reaper!"

Those were the last words of the boss before the girl also chopped off his head. His head looked like she missed before it fell off sending blood gusseted out the body and the head splattering the girl. The girl wiped her eyes oh the blood and looked at the work. "Not to bad Jinx. Not to bad." she chuckled to herself.

Jinx turned on her heels and walked out the room with a smirk on her face.

Ok that was just a hint of the story.

Plz review and I'll be a happy lil camper and maybe grow an inch! XD


	2. New Friends

Get it ready Get it ready Get it ready for the first chapter of Revenge and yes there is a comic of revenge I made on so don't I'm not copyrighting or anything. so enjoy the story and review at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't any Naruto characters except for the OC.

I just got done taking care of The Masked Hare Gang for one of my clients. I took longer then I thought in looking for the boss so I ended up killing the whole gang "*sigh* I should make Mr. Hibiki pay extra for all that trouble finding that douche bag."

After wondering for a while I finally found the farming village which Mr. Hibiki lived but I didn't stop running until I was at his door step. I knocked on the door a couple of times and waited. When no one came to the door I banged on the door a little harder "Mr. Hibiki open up it's me Tensai."

I don't know when they made up that name for me probably how I kill my victims. Soon the door opened with a cautious man on the other side "Ah Tensai come in come in." He opened the door wider to let me through "I see you took care of our problem."

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here." I leaned against the couch arm that was in the living room "Now I've come for my pay."

"Aw yes! I'll be back." He ran into another room stumbling on the way.

I grinned under my mask. People in this village said he was the most cockiest, ignorant, and clumsiest guy in the village and now I can see why. Soon Mr. Hibiki came back with a small pouch and handed it to me " Here you go I counted it 10 times so I know it the right amount."

I grabbed the pouch "Thank you, sir." I was about to leave when I remembered something "Oh Mr. Hibiki I was wondering if I could have some food?"

He flinched "Oh yes anything for you. Be right back."

He ran into the kitchen causing some clanging and banging noise and came back with some bread, cheese and some ham, "Here you go."

I smiled even though he couldn't see it "Thank you sir."

I began walking outside until I heard Mr. Hibiki call out "Thank you Tensai…. For everything."

I smirked and ran through the forest with out looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After wondering for god knows how long that I began eating the food Hibiki gave me. "*sigh* Which way now?"

I took another bite while looking up at the sky. It was getting dark and I needed to find a place to sleep for the night before it get too dark. I sighed again from frustration and exhaustion. Then there was a snap from one of the trees making me stop and look up. I waited a moment before yelling "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

It was silent at first before all of a sudden men jumped down from the tree in front of me "She's a lot sharper then we thought." the man with red eyes announced while glaring at me.

"So that means we found her, un?" a chick asked.

Then the man with the orange mask began jumping up and down "YEAH WE FOUND THE FAMOUS ASSASIN TENSAI WHHEEEE!"

The woman growled and hit orange masked guy on the head "Stop acting stupid we got a mission to do."

I rolled my eyes "Why can't you punks just leave alone," I tried to walk pass them "I've got better things to do them mess with you punks."

"where do you think your going?" The woman asked as she roughly grabbed my arm.

With that action my reflexes kicked in, literally. I kneed her in the stomach and as she started to bend over I grabbed her pony tail and spun on my heels and bashed her face into the ground. Then my body took over grabbing two kunai knives and hurled them at the other two guy. The orange masked just side stepped it and Red Eyes caught his and threw it to the ground "I see you won't be coming with us quietly."

"Sure won't!" I sang as I jumped on top of the woman's head when she was getting up and jumped in the air. While I was in the air I made some hand signs seeing that there was enough shadows for this jutsu "Shadow Capturing Coffin!"

Then shadows from all over the place began grabbing and tying the three ninjas. "Try to get out of that." I chuckled.

"Don't need to." The women screamed as she was be engulfed in shadows.

I raised an eyebrow "what I she_"

Before I could finish I felt something crawling on my hip. I looked down and saw a spider on my hip "What the-"

Then I was cut off with a boom and pain shooting through my body. Soon darkness.

Ok I'm done with the first chapter of this hope you liked it and plz review.


End file.
